Wall mounted electronic devices, such as thermostats, alarms and the like are well known. These wall mounted devices typically employ terminal blocks to allow the device to be electrically connected to wires located in the wall to which they are mounted. While these wall mounted devices are known to be manufactured in different sizes and shapes, they generally have an opening in the back that allows the wires from the wall to be connected to the terminal block in the housing by passing through the opening. The openings in the back of these wall mounted devices are generally elongated with a rectangular or square shape. Also, the terminal blocks utilized in these wall mounted devices are typically elongated and oriented in a linear arrangement such that they lie parallel to the sides of the opening in the back of the housing.
The configuration of the openings in the back of these wall mounted devices in combination with the terminal block located in the housing requires wires of different lengths to effectuate a connection with each of the terminals that make up the terminal block. For example, the wires that connect to the terminals on the ends of the terminal block must be longer than the wires that connect to the interior terminals on the terminal block. There thus is generally more wire in the housing or between the wall and the housing than is necessary, which can bunch up and prevent the back of the wall mounted device from being closely mounted to the wall. This can be undesirable and aesthetically unattractive.
Additionally, the connection of the wires to the terminals of the terminal block in most existing wall mounted designs requires a cumbersome and time consuming attachment process. Specifically, many existing terminal connections utilize a screw connector that requires loosening of a screw to allow a wire to be inserted into the terminal. Once the wire is in place, the screw must be tightened with a screw driver or the like to secure the wire firmly in the terminal.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a wall mounted device that overcomes these disadvantages.